The present invention relates to a radiographic image reading apparatus wherein a storage phosphor plate is taken out of a cassette containing flat and storage phosphor plates which have been subjected to radiographing, and radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate are read.
TOKKAIHEI No. 9-68765 discloses a radiographic image reading apparatus taking out a storage phosphor sheet from a portable cassette containing storage phosphor sheets which have been subjected to radiographing, and reading radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor sheet wherein a plurality of cassettes are arranged to be set horizontally, the storage phosphor sheet mentioned above is taken out of any cassette set, and the storage phosphor sheet thus taken out is bent to be conveyed to an image reading section so that radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor sheet may be read at the image reading section.
Further, TOKKAIHEI No. 8-122946 discloses a technology wherein there are provided a cassette stacker which can accommodate plural sets of cassettes each containing a flat and storage phosphor plate subjected to radiographing so that the storage phosphor plate may be vertical and sends a cassette in succession to the taking out position, a plate holding section which can take out aforesaid storage phosphor plate in the vertical direction from the cassette sent to the taking out position in the cassette stacker and can hold it, and an image reading section which reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate through laser scanning, and the plate holding section which is holding the storage phosphor plate is moved in the vertical direction, and the image reading section reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate held by the plate holding section.
In the radiographic image reading apparatus described in TOKKAIHEI No. 9-68765, however, it has been difficult to read radiographic images accurately, because the storage phosphor plate is bent to be conveyed and it tends to be damaged accordingly, and the storage phosphor plate has a restriction that it needs to be of a flexible film type.
Further, it has been cleared that the technology described in TOKKAIHEI No. 9-68765 has a problem that a conveyance path forms a curved surface which makes the storage phosphor plate to be jammed easily and makes a loss of expensive storage phosphor plates to be caused easily. In addition, it is difficult to convey the rigid and flat storage phosphor plate along the curved conveyance path from the portable cassette containing the rigid and flat storage phosphor plate. Further, since plural cassettes are set to be stacked vertically in plural steps so that each cassette may be horizontal, a large space for the operations to set cassettes is required in the outskirts of the position of installation, and when a large-sized storage phosphor plate is also made to be capable of being read, a large floor space is required.
On the other hand, the technology described in TOKKAIHEI No. 8-122946 has a problem that it is impossible to take out a storage phosphor plate from the cassette and to read radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate until the cassette is sent to the taking out position, and interruption processing can not be conducted. Further problem is that the apparatus is of a complicated structure and expensive, which is caused by the mechanism wherein the cassette stacker sends plural cassettes set simultaneously and intermittently and thereby sends plural cassettes to the taking out position in succession.
An object of the invention is to make it unnecessary to bend the storage phosphor plate to convey it, and to make the floor space of the apparatus small, which are resulted from consideration of the problems stated above.
An object of the invention is to make the space in the outskirts of the installation position in the horizontal direction unnecessary while making interruption processing possible without providing a conveyance path having the curved surface which easily causes jam of the storage phosphor plate, and to make the cassette stacker to be of a simple structure and to be inexpensive, while avoiding a large floor space even when a large-sized storage phosphor plate is made to be capable of being read.
Further object of the invention is to make the structure of a cassette stacker simple and to make the cassette stacker inexpensive while making interruption processing possible without providing a conveyance path having the curved surface which easily causes jam of the storage phosphor plate, and to make stable and accurate image reading for a long time to be easy.
Another object is to avoid a large floor space in the case where plural cassettes can be set, the storage phosphor plate can be taken out from any cassette set, and radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate can be read, and further to shorten the total time necessary for reading radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate.
FIG. 30 is a structural perspective view of a radiographic image reading apparatus in the prior art.
In the drawing, on the upper part of the apparatus, there is provided cassette stacker section 1001 on which a plurality of cassettes 1002 each having therein a rigid medium having thereon accumulated radiographic images are set.
Inside the lower portion of the apparatus, there are provided an image reading section which reads radiographic images on the medium and a medium conveyance section which takes a medium out of the cassette positioned at extracting position A of cassette stacker section 1002, then conveys it to an image reading section, and returns the medium finished in terms of reading to cassette 1002 positioned at the extracting position A.
Cassette stacker section 1001 is arranged to drive cassette 1002 which is set to slide it in the direction of arrow B in the drawing so that the cassette 1002 containing the medium to be read may be positioned at the extracting position A.
In the radiographic image reading apparatus having the aforesaid structure, however, when the cassette stacker section 1001 to be driven to slide in the direction of arrow B is exposed from the apparatus, there is a fear that a part of the human body is drawn in a gap of cassettes 1002 set when the cassette stacker section 1001 slides.
It is therefore necessary to provide a cover which covers the cassette stacker section 1001.
However, when this cover is provided, operations to open and close the cover are necessary when setting cassette 1002 on the cassette stacker section 1001, or when taking the cassette 1002 out of the cassette stacker section 1001, which worsens an operation.
With reference to FIG. 31 showing a front structural diagram and FIG. 32 showing a right side structural diagram in FIG. 31, an overall structure of a conventional radiographic image recording/reading apparatus will be explained.
In these drawings, the numeral 1001 represents a the cassette stacker section 1001 in which three racks 1012, 1013 and 1014 are formed vertically, and cassettes 1002, 1003 and 1004 each having therein a medium on which radiographic images are accumulated are respectively set on the racks 1012, 1013 and 1014.
Incidentally, the cassette stacker section 1001 is arranged so that cassettes 1002, 1003 and 1004 which are different each other in terms of size can be set as shown in the drawing.
On the lower portion of the cassette stacker section 1001, there is provided image reading section 1005 which reads radiographic images on a medium in each of cassettes 1002, 1003 and 1004. Further, between the cassette stacker section 1001 and the image reading section 1005, there is provided medium conveyance section 1006 which takes a medium out of either cassette among set cassettes 1002, 1003 and 1004, then conveys it to image reading section 1005 and conveys the medium finished in terms of reading to the cassette.
On the upper portion of the cassette stacker section 1001, there are arranged operation section 1007 through which ON/OFF for the apparatus, selection of cassettes and various image processing are conducted, and display section 1008 which displays radiographic images read by image reading section 1005 and the state of the apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 33 displaying a structural diagram representing a cassette stacker section in FIG. 31 viewed from the upper part, each of cassettes 1002, 1003 and 1004 set respectively on the racks 1012, 1013 and 1014 of the cassette stacker section 1001 is set to be in contact with plane A which is an inner plane for the racks 1012, 1013 and 1014 in the drawing and side B which is a right hand side for the racks 1012, 1013 and 1014.
On the central portion on the front of the cassette stacker section 1001, there is formed a cutout 1010 which makes it easy to take out a small-sized cassette, namely, cassettes 1003 and 1004 in the present conventional example.
However, the radiographic image recording/reading apparatus stated above has following problems.
(1) Since the operation section 1007 and the display section 1008 are provided on the upper portion of the cassette stacker section 1001, it is required to turn eyes upon the upper portion after setting cassettes 1002, 1003 and 1004 on the cassette stacker section 1001 to operate on the operation section 1007, or to confirm images on the display section 1008, which represents a poor operation.
(2) Cassettes 1002, 1003 and 1004 are to be set so that they may be set with the inner side of the apparatus serving as a reference side, namely, they come in contact with inner plane A of racks 1012, 1013 and 1014.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 32, when setting small-sized cassette 1003 on rack 1013 located between rack 1012 and rack 1014 on which large-sized cassettes 1002 and 1004 are respectively set, or when taking out small-sized cassette 1003 set on rack 1013, it is inconvenient to operate.
The invention has been achieved in view of the problems stated above, and its object is to provide a radiographic image recording/reading apparatus allowing easy operations.
The above objects are attained by a radiographic image reading apparatus having the following structures.
An apparatus for reading a radiographic image, has
a holding section for holding a medium taken out from a cassette, wherein the medium has a recording surface on which the radiographic image is stored, the hold section holding the medium such that the orientation of the recording surface is substantially vertical; and
a reading section for reading radiographic image on the recording surface of the medium held by the holding section, thereby obtaining radiographic image information from the recording surface.
The above apparatus, further has a stacker on which the cassette is placed, wherein the holding section takes the medium out from the cassette placed on the stacker.
The above apparatus, further has a display section provided close to the stacker in a substantially horizontal direction and for displaying the radiographic image information.
Furthermore, the above objects can be attained by a radiographic image reading apparatus having the following preferable structures.
(1) A radiographic image reading apparatus having therein a cassette setting section capable of setting a portable cassette containing a flat and storage phosphor plate subjected to radiographing so that a plane of the storage phosphor plate may be almost in parallel with the vertical direction, and an apparatus main body which takes the storage phosphor plate out of the cassette set at the cassette setting section, and reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate while a plane of the storage phosphor plate thus taken out is almost in parallel with the vertical direction.
Due to the invention described in Item 1, it is not necessary to bend the storage phosphor plate to convey it, and a floor space for the apparatus can be small, because radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate are read while the storage phosphor plate taken out is left to be in the vertical direction.
(2) The radiographic image reading apparatus described in Item 1, wherein a cassette is set on the cassette setting section so that the longitudinal direction of the storage phosphor plate may be in the vertical direction, and the apparatus main body reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate by making a laser beam to scan almost in the horizontal direction while moving the storage phosphor plate in the direction which is almost vertical.
Due to the invention described in Item 2, a floor space for the apparatus can be small because the longitudinal direction of the storage phosphor plate is in the vertical direction, the scanning direction of the laser beam is in the lateral direction of the storage phosphor plate because the scanning direction of the laser beam is almost in the horizontal direction, and the deflecting angle of the laser beam is small and difference of image quality between the central portion and peripheral portion on the image plane is small, whereby it is possible to properly read radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate.
(3) The radiographic image reading apparatus described in Item 2, wherein the apparatus main body reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate by making the laser beam to scan almost in the horizontal direction while taking out almost in the vertical direction the storage phosphor plate from the cassette that is set on the cassette setting section.
Due to the invention described in Item 3, it is possible to read quickly radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate.
(4) The radiographic image reading apparatus described in Item 1 or Item 2, wherein the apparatus main body reads radiographic images recorded on the apparatus main body reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate by making the laser beam to scan almost in the horizontal direction while loading the storage phosphor plate almost in the vertical direction in the cassette set on the cassette setting section.
Due to the invention described in Item 4, it is possible to load quickly in the cassette the storage phosphor plate on which the radiographic images recorded thereon have been read.
(5) A radiographic image reading apparatus to take out a storage phosphor plate from a portable cassette containing a flat and storage phosphor plate subjected to radiographing and to read radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate, wherein there are provided, when a certain direction in the horizontal plane is called an X-direction, a cassette stacker in which plural cassettes can be set side by side so that the storage phosphor plates may be almost perpendicular to the X-direction and different each other in terms of position in the X-direction, a plate holding section which, due to its capability to move at least in the X-direction, can take out the storage phosphor plate almost in the vertical direction from any cassette set in the cassette stacker and hold it, and an image reading section which reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate that is held by the plate holding section.
In the invention described in Item 1, the cassette stacker is one wherein plural cassettes can be set side by side so that the storage phosphor plates may be almost perpendicular to the X-direction and different each other in terms of position in the X-direction, and a plate holding section is one which, due to its capability to move at least in the X-direction, can take out the storage phosphor plate almost in the vertical direction from any cassette set in the cassette stacker and hold it. Therefore, a large floor space is not required even when arranging so that a storage phosphor plate having a large area can also be read, and a large space for the operation to set a cassette in the vicinity of the installation position in the horizontal direction is not required, and it is further possible to make the structure of the cassette stacker and plate holding section simple and to make them to be inexpensive. Further, since the image reading section reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate that is held by the plate holding section. It is possible to conduct interruption processing wherein a storage phosphor plate is taken out of the cassette set newly and images are read from the storage phosphor plate, even when some cassettes not yet read are already set under the condition that a conveyance path having a curved surface which easily causes a jam of the storage phosphor plate is not provided.
(6) The radiographic image reading apparatus described in Item 5, wherein the image reading section is one to read radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate by causing a laser beam to scan in the direction that is almost perpendicular to the X-direction, and the image reading section reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate after the plate holding section holding the storage phosphor plate and the image reading section are moved relatively at least in the X-direction and are set at the prescribed relative positions in the X-direction.
The invention described in Item 6 make it easy to set at the prescribed relative position required by laser scanning.
(7) A radiographic image reading apparatus to take out a storage phosphor plate from a portable cassette containing a flat and storage phosphor plate subjected to radiographing and to read radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate, wherein there are provided, when a certain direction in the horizontal plane is called an X-direction, a cassette stacker in which plural cassettes can be set, a plate holding section which, due to its capability to move at least in the X-direction, can take out the storage phosphor plate from any cassette set in the cassette stacker and hold it, and an image reading section which reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate that is held by the plate holding section, by causing a laser beam to scan in the direction that is almost perpendicular to the X-direction, and the image reading section reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate after the plate holding section holding the storage phosphor plate is moved at least in the X-direction and is set at the prescribed positions in the X-direction.
In the invention described in Item 7, the cassette stacker is one wherein plural cassettes can be set side by side, and the plate holding section is one which, due to its capability to move at least in the X-direction, can take out the storage phosphor plate from any cassette set in the cassette stacker and hold it. Therefore, it is possible to make the structure of the cassette stacker simple and to make it to be inexpensive. Further, since radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate that is held by the plate holding section are read after the plate holding section holding the storage phosphor plate is moved in the X-direction and is set at the prescribed position in the X-direction, it is possible to take out a storage phosphor plate from the cassette set newly and to conduct interruption processing for reading images from the storage phosphor plate, even when some cassettes not yet read are already set under the condition that a conveyance path having a curved surface which easily causes a jam of the storage phosphor plate is not provided. Further, since the image reading section is fixed in the X-direction, it is easy to arrange so that accurate image reading can be conducted stably for a long time.
Since the plate holding section takes the storage phosphor plate out of the cassette set in the cassette stacker and holds it, it is possible to use a moving mechanism for moving at least in the X-direction and a moving mechanism for moving at least in the X-direction for holding the storage phosphor plate for an image reading section fixed in the X-direction to read radiographic images and for setting it at the prescribed position in the X-direction in common. Due to this, it is possible to make the structure simple.
(8) A radiographic image reading apparatus to take a storage phosphor plate from a portable cassette containing a flat and storage phosphor plate subjected to radiographing and to read radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate, wherein there are provided, when a certain direction in the horizontal plane is called an X-direction, a cassette stacker in which plural cassettes can be set side by side so that the storage phosphor plates may be almost perpendicular to the X-direction and different each other in terms of position in the X-direction, a plate holding section which, due to its capability to move at least in the X-direction, can take out the storage phosphor plate from any cassette set in the cassette stacker and hold it, and an image reading section which reads, through laser scanning, radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate that is held by the plate holding section, by causing a laser beam to scan in the direction which is almost perpendicular to the X-direction. and the image reading section reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate after the image reading section is moved at least in the X-direction and is set at the prescribed relative position in the X-position against the plate holding section.
In the invention described in Item 8, a cassette stacker is one in which plural cassettes can be set side by side so that the storage phosphor plates may be almost perpendicular to the X-direction and different each other in terms of position in the X-direction, and a plate holding section, due to its capability to move at least in the X-direction, can take out the storage phosphor plate from any cassette set in the cassette stacker and hold it, a large floor space is not required even when arranging so that a storage phosphor plate having a large area can also be read, and the cassette stacker can be made simple in terms of structure and inexpensive in terms of cost. Further, since the reading section is one wherein it reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate held by the plate holding section, after the image reading section is moved in the X-direction and then is set at the prescribed relative position in the X-direction against the plate holding section, it is possible to shorten the total time required for reading radiographic images recorded on one storage phosphor plate by moving the image reading section in the X-direction while the plate holding section is taking out the storage phosphor plate.
(9) The radiographic image reading apparatus described in either one of Item 5-Item 9, wherein the plate holding section loads the storage phosphor plate holding radiographic images obtained through reading by the image reading section in either cassette set in the cassette stacker.
Due to the invention described in Item 9, it is possible to take out a storage phosphor plate from any cassette set in the cassette stacker by means of one plate holding section, and to load the storage phosphor plate in either cassette set in the cassette stacker, which makes the structure simple.
(10) A radiographic image reading apparatus equipped with a cassette stacker section which is protruded from an apparatus and has therein plural cassettes each containing a rigid medium on which radiographic images are accumulated, an image reading section provided inside an apparatus, and with a medium conveyance section which is provided inside an apparatus, and takes out a medium from a cassette set in the cassette stacker section, then conveys it to the image reading section, and sends the medium which has been read back to the cassette stacker section, wherein the medium conveyance section moves to the aimed cassette out of plural cassettes set in the cassette stacker, then engages with a longer side of the medium in the cassette, then moves in the direction of the shorter side of the medium, and takes the medium out of the cassette.
Since the medium conveyance section provided inside an apparatus moves to the aimed cassette in the cassette stacker section and takes out the medium in the cassette, a movable portion is not exposed to be out of the apparatus. Therefore, an enclosure to cover the movable portion is not required, resulting in easy operation.
When taking out a medium from a cassette, the medium is taken out in the direction of its shorter side, which leads to reduction of the time to take out.
Further, the medium conveyance section can convey the medium stably by engaging with the longer side of the medium.
(11) The cassette mentioned above is set in the aforesaid cassette stacker section with its longer side extending almost horizontally.
The cassette is set in the cassette stacker section with its longer side extending almost horizontally, namely, with its shorter side being almost vertical, which can make the height of the cassette stacker section low.
(12) The image reading section stated above is composed of a main scanning section which conducts main scanning on the medium in the direction of its shorter side, and of a sub-scanning mechanism driving section which drives the aforesaid main scanning section in the direction of the longer side of the medium.
Since the main scanning section scans the medium in its shorter side direction, it is possible to make a scanning optical system small, which leads to a small-sized apparatus and a low cost thereof.
(13) A ball screw is used in the sub-scanning mechanism driving section stated above.
Employment of the ball screw which is less resistant reduces speed unevenness in the sub-scanning direction, and makes it possible to obtain excellent images.
(14) A linear motor is used in the sub-scanning mechanism driving section.
Employment of the linear motor makes the mechanism to convert rotary motion into linear motion to be unnecessary, which leads to cost reduction.
(15) A radiographic image recording/reading apparatus having therein a cassette stacker section in which a cassette containing a medium having thereon accumulated radiographic images is set, an image reading section which reads the radiographic images on the medium, a medium conveyance section which takes out a medium from the cassette set in the cassette stacker section, then conveys the medium to the image reading section, and sends the medium which has been read through back to the cassette stacker section, and a display section which displays images obtained through reading by the image reading section, wherein the display section and the cassette stacker section are arranged side by side in the direction which is almost horizontal.
Owing to the display section and the cassette stacker section arranged side by side in the direction which is almost horizontal, when confirming images on the display section after setting a cassette in the cassette stacker section, less movement of eyes is required, which leads to easy operation.
(16) A touch panel is provided on a display screen of the display section.
Owing to the touch panel provided on the display screen of the display section, operations for an apparatus can be done on the display screen. Therefore, when operating the apparatus after setting a cassette in the cassette stacker section, less movement of eyes is required, which leads to easy operation.
(17) The touch panel stated above is of an optical system wherein it responds to interception of light.
Compared with a resistive film system and an analog capacity coupling system which require a film provided on the display screen, no film is required and transmittance on the display screen is excellent accordingly.
(18) A cassette to be set in the cassette stacker section is set with this side of the apparatus serving as a reference side.
Owing to the cassette which is set with a reference of this side of the apparatus, it is easy to set and take out a small-sized cassette, which leads to easy operation.
(Explanation of terminology)
Herein, the medium is a medium capable of storing radioactive rays having passed through an object. The medium can stores the radioactive rays at least for a moment. The medium is a medium containing a semiconductor detector, a stimulative phosphour and so on and is an intermediate medium from which the radiographic image is converted into electric signals.
A reading surface of a medium is a surface adapted to face the reading section.
A storage phosphor plate is a plate having a layer of a storage phosphor. It is preferable that the storage phosphor plate is a flat plate which is highly rigid. It is preferable, in particular, that a base board of the plate is of a material such as a metal, ceramic and fiber reinforced resin. The storage phosphor is one which accumulates energy based on radiation transmissivity distribution of a subject for a dose of radiation irradiated from a radiation generating source, and forms a latent image. A preferable storage phosphor is a stimulating phosphor.
It is preferable that the storage phosphor plate is one wherein a layer of a storage phosphor is provided on a support through gas phase sedimentation or coating. The layer of a storage phosphor is preferably shielded or covered by a protection member to avoid an environmental harmful influence or damage.
In the present invention, a cassette means a portable cassette containing therein a flat and storage phosphor plate subjected to radiographing. In the present invention, a cassette setting section is one wherein cassettes can be set so that planes of storage phosphor plates may be almost in parallel with each other in the vertical direction.
Further, in the present invention, the apparatus main body is one which takes out the storage phosphor plate almost in the vertical direction from the cassette set in the cassette setting section, and reads radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate while the storage phosphor plate is kept to be almost vertical.
It is preferable from the viewpoint of various aspects such as simple structures and small-sized apparatuses that planes of the storage phosphor plates contained respectively in plural cassettes set in the cassette setting section are almost in parallel with each other. In this case, it is preferable that there is provided a plate holding section which can hold the storage phosphor plate which is taken out of the cassette set in the cassette setting section. It is preferable that the plate holding section can take out to hold the storage phosphor plate contained in the cassette from any cassette which is set, by moving at least in the direction that is perpendicular to the plane of the storage phosphor plate, and can load in any cassette that is set the storage phosphor plate which the plate holding section is holding.
In the invention , the X-direction is one direction in the horizontal plane, while Y-direction is a direction perpendicular to the X-direction in the horizontal plane, and an angle between the X-direction and the Y-direction, an angle between the vertical direction and the X-direction and an angle between the vertical direction and the Y-direction all represent a right angle.
With regard to a relative movement at least in the X-direction between the image reading section and the plate holding section, a movement of the image reading section at least in the X-direction, and a movement of the plate holding section at least in the X-direction, a movement having moving components in the X-direction is enough, and a diagonal movement upwards having moving components in the X-direction and a diagonal movement downwards having moving components in the X-direction, for example, are also acceptable.
Though the image reading section is preferably fixed, it may also be of a type wherein the image reading section moves. In addition, though the image reading section is preferably one wherein radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate are read through laser scanning, it may also be of a type wherein radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate are read through another method.
As a type to read radiographic images recorded on the storage phosphor plate through laser scanning, there are given a type wherein main scanning by a laser beam is conducted in the vertical direction and sub-scanning is conducted by moving an image reading section and a storage phosphor plate relatively in the horizontal direction which is in parallel with a plane of the storage phosphor plate, and a type wherein main scanning by a laser beam is conducted in the horizontal direction which is in parallel with a plane of the storage phosphor plate, and sub-scanning is conducted by moving an image reading section and a storage phosphor plate relatively in the vertical direction, to which the invention is not limited.
In the type wherein main scanning by means of a laser beam is conducted in the vertical direction and sub-scanning is conducted by moving an image reading section and a storage phosphor plate relatively in the horizontal direction that is in parallel with a plane of the storage phosphor plate, movement accompanied by load of gravity is not required. Therefore, stable sub-scanning can be conducted, and it is easy to make images read to be excellent, which is preferable. As a type to conduct sub-scanning by moving an image reading section and a storage phosphor plate relatively in the horizontal direction (hereinafter referred to as Y-direction) that is in parallel with a plane of the storage phosphor plate, there are given a type (shown also in an embodiment) wherein sub-scanning is conducted by fixing plate holding section 4 and moving image reading section 5 in the Y-direction as shown in FIG. 20, and a type wherein sub-scanning is conducted by fixing image reading section 5 and moving plate holding section 4 which holds storage phosphor plate 12 in the Y-direction as shown in FIG. 21, to which the invention is not limited.
As a type to conduct main scanning in the Y-direction by means of a laser beam and to conduct sub-scanning by moving an image reading section and a storage phosphor plate relatively in the vertical direction, there are given a type wherein sub-scanning is conducted by fixing image reading section 5 and by moving storage phosphor plate 12 held by plate holding section 4 in the vertical direction as shown in FIG. 22, and a type wherein sub-scanning is conducted by fixing plate holding section 4 holding a storage phosphor plate and by moving image reading section 5 in the vertical direction as shown in FIG. 23, to which the invention is not limited.
Now, types shown in FIG. 20-FIG. 23 will be explained.
In the type (shown also in an embodiment) wherein sub-scanning is conducted by fixing plate holding section 4 and by moving image reading section 5 in the Y-direction as shown in FIG. 20, the image reading section 5 conducts main scanning MS by means of a laser beam in the vertical direction, and to begin with, in the first place (S1), plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction, and in the second place (S2), the plate holding section 4 takes out storage phosphor plate 12 at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction and holds it, then, in the third place (S3), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction, and in the fourth place (S4), image reading section 5 moves in the Y-direction and thereby conducts sub-scanning on the storage phosphor plate 12 when the plate holding section 4 holding the storage phosphor plate 12 is fixed, then, n the fifth place (S5), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction, and in the sixth place (S6), the plate holding section 4 makes erasing section 13 to erase residual images remaining on the storage phosphor plate 12 while loading the storage phosphor plate 12 in the cassette at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction.
In the type wherein sub-scanning is conducted by fixing image reading section 5 and by moving plate holding section 4 in the Y-direction as shown in FIG. 21, the image reading section 5 is one to conduct main scanning MS by means of a laser beam in the vertical direction, and is fixed, and to begin with, in the first place (S11), plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction, and in the second place (S12), the plate holding section 4 takes out storage phosphor plate 12 at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction and holds it, then, in the third place (S13), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction, and in the fourth place (S14), the plate holding section 4 holding storage phosphor plate 12 moves in the Y-direction while keeping the reading position in the X-direction and conducts sub-scanning on the storage phosphor plate 12, then, in the fifth place (S15), the plate holding section 4 holding the storage phosphor plate 12 moves in the Y-direction and thereby returns to the original position in the Y-direction, in the sixth place (S16), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction, and in the seventh place (S17), the plate holding section 4 makes erasing section 13 to erase residual images remaining on the storage phosphor plate 12 while loading the storage phosphor plate 12 in the cassette at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction.
In the type wherein sub-scanning is conducted by fixing image reading section 5 and by moving storage phosphor plate 12 held by the plate holding section 4 in the vertical direction as shown in FIG. 22, the image reading section 5 is one to conduct main scanning MS by means of a laser beam in the Y-direction, and is fixed, and to begin with, in the first place (S21), plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction, and in the second place (S22), the plate holding section 4 takes out storage phosphor plate 12 at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction and holds it, then, in the third place (S23), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction, and in the fourth place (S24), the storage phosphor plate 12 is subjected to sub-scanning when the plate holding section 4 holding storage phosphor plate 12 moves the storage phosphor plate 12 in the vertical direction while the plate holding section 4 is fixed, then, in the fifth place (S25), the plate holding section 4 holding the storage phosphor plate 12 returns the storage phosphor plate 12 to the original position in the vertical direction, in the sixth place (S26), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction, and in the seventh place (S27), the plate holding section 4 makes erasing section 13 to erase residual images remaining on the storage phosphor plate 12 while loading the storage phosphor plate 12 in the cassette at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction.
In the type wherein sub-scanning is conducted by fixing plate holding section 4 holding storage phosphor plate 12 and by moving image reading section 5 in the vertical direction as shown in FIG. 23, the image reading section 5 conducts main scanning MS by means of a laser beam in the Y-direction, and to begin with, in the first place (S31), plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction, and in the second place (S32), the plate holding section 4 takes out storage phosphor plate 12 at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction and holds it, then, in the third place (S33), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction, and in the fourth place (S34), the image reading section 5 conducts sub-scanning on the storage phosphor plate 12 by moving in the vertical direction when the plate holding section 4 holding the storage phosphor plate 12 is fixed, then, in the fifth place (S35), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction, and in the sixth place (S36), the plate holding section 4 makes erasing section 13 to erase residual images remaining on the storage phosphor plate 12 while loading the storage phosphor plate 12 in the cassette at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction.
Incidentally, in the examples stated above, all cassette stackers are represented by one wherein plural portable cassettes each containing a flat and storage phosphor plate subjected to radiographing can be set side by side so that a plane of the storage phosphor plate contained may be vertical, and a plate holding section can take out the storage phosphor plate contained in the cassette from any cassette set in the cassette stacker in the vertical direction by moving in the direction (hereinafter referred to as X-direction) perpendicular to the plane of the storage phosphor plate, and can hold the storage phosphor plate, and it can further load the storage phosphor plate which is held in any cassette set in the cassette stacker by moving the storage phosphor plate in the vertical direction. However, the invention is not limited to the foregoing, and the type shown below, for example, is included in the invention, or the type to move obliquely or other types are included in the invention.
For example, the type mentioned above may be one wherein plural portable cassettes each containing a flat and storage phosphor plate subjected to radiographing can be set side by side so that a plane of the storage phosphor plate contained may be vertical, and a plate holding section can take out the storage phosphor plate contained in the cassette from any cassette set in the cassette stacker in the Y-direction by moving in the X-direction and can hold the storage phosphor plate, and it can further load the storage phosphor plate which is held in any cassette set in the cassette stacker by moving the storage phosphor plate in the Y-direction, as shown in FIG. 24, and image reading section 5 is one to conduct main scanning MS by means of a laser beam in the Y-direction, and to begin with, in the first place (S51), plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction, and in the second place (S52), the plate holding section 4 takes out storage phosphor plate 12 in the Y-direction at the prescribed take-out position in the X-direction and holds it, in the third place (S53), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed reading position in the X-direction, and in the fourth place (S54), the image reading section 5 conducts sub-scanning on the storage phosphor plate 12 by moving in the vertical direction when the plate holding section 4 holding the storage phosphor plate 12 is fixed, then, in the fifth place (S55), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the X-direction and stops at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction, and in the sixth place (S56), the plate holding section 4 makes erasing section 13 to erase residual images remaining on the storage phosphor plate 12 while loading the storage phosphor plate 12 in the cassette by moving it in the Y-direction at the prescribed loading position in the X-direction.
The type mentioned above may further be one, for example, wherein plural portable cassettes each containing a flat and storage phosphor plate subjected to radiographing can be set side by side so that a plane of the storage phosphor plate contained may be in the horizontal plane, and a plate holding section can take out the storage phosphor plate contained in the cassette from any cassette set in the cassette stacker in the Y-direction by moving in the vertical direction and can hold the storage phosphor plate, and it can further load the storage phosphor plate which is held in any cassette set in the cassette stacker by moving the storage phosphor plate in the Y-direction, as shown in FIG. 25, and image reading section 5 is one to conduct main scanning MS by means of a laser beam in the Y-direction, and to begin with, in the first place (S61), plate holding section 4 moves at least in the vertical direction and stops at the prescribed take-out position in the vertical direction, and in the second place (S62), the plate holding section 4 takes out storage phosphor plate 12 in the Y-direction at the prescribed take-out position in the vertical direction and holds it, in the third place (S63), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the vertical direction and stops at the prescribed reading position in the vertical direction, and in the fourth place (S64), the image reading section 5 conducts sub-scanning on the storage phosphor plate 12 by moving in the X-direction when the plate holding section 4 holding the storage phosphor plate 12 is fixed, then, in the fifth place (S65), the plate holding section 4 moves at least in the vertical direction and stops at the prescribed loading position in the vertical direction, and in the sixth place (S66), the plate holding section 4 makes erasing section 13 to erase residual images remaining on the storage phosphor plate 12 while loading the storage phosphor plate 12 in the cassette by moving it in the Y-direction at the prescribed loading position in the vertical direction.
In the invention, the erasing section is one to erase residual images remaining on a storage phosphor plate when loading the storage phosphor plate from which the radiographic images have been read at the image reading section into the cassette set in the cassette stacker, and the erasing section which is provided on the plate holding section is preferable. The type wherein the erasing section is provided on the plate holding section includes either a type wherein the erasing section is fixed on the plate holding section, or a type wherein the erasing section is provided on the plate holding section in a movable manner.
As a light source for the erasing section, there are given linear light sources such as a light emitting diode, a halogen lamp, a fluorescent lamp and a xenon lamp as a preferable example. However, the invention is not limited to the foregoing. Among these light sources, a light emitting diode, a halogen lamp, a fluorescent lamp and a xenon lamp are preferable as a light source for the erasing section, and a light emitting diode, in particular, is preferable from the viewpoint of easy control of emission, quantity of emitted light and power consumption. Preferable examples of the material of such light emitting diode include GaP, GaAsP/GaP and GaAlAs to which, however, the invention is not limited. The light emitting diode having a wavelength of emitted light ranging from 600 nm to 770 nm is preferable.